


悠长夏日

by Azhazer



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Young Justice - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azhazer/pseuds/Azhazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>文笔渣，肉不辣。大家随便吃吧，是大小超车哦。</p>
            </blockquote>





	悠长夏日

“Clark你的男朋友来了。”说话的是Lois的声音，Clark朝声音传来的方向望去，不出所料他一眼就看见了Conner的身影。  
“你怎么来了？”Clark连忙从Lois手中带走Conner。  
“我想知道你的日常生活是什么样的。”Conner的脸色有些潮红，也不知是因为Lois的那些问题还是因为害怕Clark生气。  
“算了，”Clark带着Conner来到他的办公室里，狭小的房间里原本就塞满了各种资料，在加入两个男性之后更显逼厌。Clark几乎一抬手就会碰到Conner，“你就坐在这里。”  
Clark设法给Conner找来了一张椅子，Conner顺从的任由Clark安排。  
今天的大都会异常平静，除了Conner的意外到来，再也没发生什么特殊的事情，Clark也得以全身心的投入到工作中。等到Clark做完时已经暮色昏沉，他活动下有些酸痛的胳膊，长时间保持一个姿势，对他来说也有些不适。  
他正想起身，却发现Conner正趴在他的腿上睡觉。Clark本想把Conner叫起，却发现Conner微张着嘴，从樱桃红的唇瓣中可以看见他那樱粉色的舌尖，Clark犹豫了一下把眼镜放在办公桌上。  
“Conner，”他轻轻呼唤着，Conner依旧酣眠着，Clark低下头吻住Conner。先是亲吻紧接着是啃咬，Conner的呼吸声逐渐粗重起来。Clark将舌头伸进Conner的嘴里，吮吸着Conner的每一滴汁液，他尝到了甜美的奶香、清新的柠檬还有一点苹果和肉桂的气息。是玛莎的苹果派，Clark在心里说到。  
Conner发出了细微的呻吟声，逐渐醒转过来。他的手抚上Clark强健的脊背。  
“爸爸？”  
“Conner醒了，”Clark微笑的看着还有些迷糊的Conner,他的左手环住Conner的腰，将他牢牢固定在身上，右手向下探去揉搓着Conner紧实的臀瓣。  
“爸爸！”  
Clark把手伸进Conner的牛仔裤里，把Conner坚硬的阴茎放了出来。龟头弹打着粗糙的牛仔裤，溅出了一滩水渍。  
“嘶……啊。”Conner发出小声的呻吟。  
Clark用手指蘸了一点水渍，撑开了Conner的后穴。Clark不停的旋转着手指，按压着Conner的前列腺。Conner的前列腺液源源不断的流淌出来，把浅蓝色的牛仔布浸成了墨蓝色Clark的西裤也被他弄湿了，他的后穴也伴随着Clark的动作发出细微但不容忽视的水声。  
Conner在Clark的手指下无助地呻吟着，老旧的办公椅两人接近五百磅的重负下发出不堪重负的咯吱声。  
“看来我们得暂时停下来了Conner,”Conner无助的睁着饱含朦胧水雾的湛蓝双眸看着他坏心眼的父亲，“我可爱的Conner,”Clark紧紧抱着Conner拥吻着他。  
“真不想把你放开，”Clark略微松开了Conner，这时Conner的嘴唇在Clark的反复吮吸下，已经变成了一种像是成熟过度的桃子的那种妖艳的红，Clark几乎可以闻到那种过度成熟所酿造的甜蜜香气。“但我还不想把Lois给引过来。”他小声咕哝到。  
Clark站了起来用右手把办公桌上的杂物扫开，他轻柔地把Conner放到新西兰松木的桌面上。  
Clark一把脱下Conner的牛仔裤，露出了天蓝色的内裤和半勃的阴茎，“这么喜欢吗？”Clark用手指轻轻搔弄着阴茎的根部，那里恰巧有着一个超人的红色S-shield标志。  
“喜欢，”Conner小声说到。  
“有多喜欢？”Clark搓弄着Conner的尿道，满意的看到那里流淌出更多的粘稠汁液，他用左手食指沾了一点，他尝到了男性特有的腥味、牛奶味的沐浴露、一点麝香和苦味以及最后从舌根泛出的甜味。  
“……很……很喜欢，”Conner结结巴巴的说到，眼睛直勾勾的盯着Clark的嘴唇或者说他含在嘴里的食指。  
“要尝一下自己的味道吗,Conner？”Clark诱哄地问到。  
Conner犹豫了一下，红着脸兴奋的点点头。  
“好孩子，”Clark微笑着用食指在Conner的尿道口刮蹭了一点前列腺液，在Conner吸吮着食指的时候，Clark的右手也没停下来，在探入的手指增加到四根的时候，Clark拔出了手指，拉下西裤的拉链，把自己硬的发疼的阴茎释放了出来，Clark的阴茎直接刺入Conner的后穴，把他刚刚开发出来的地方全部占满。Clark摇动着有力的腰部，不停拍打着Conner的臀瓣。  
“喜欢吗？Conner”  
“喜欢……爸爸。”  
Clark勾起了嘴角，更加用力的冲刺着。  
“啊……爸爸……”Conner小声的呻吟着。  
“Clark你在吗?”走廊上传来了Lois的声音，“Clark?”  
高跟鞋在光滑的地面上发出了一声一声清脆的撞击声，“爸爸不行！”Conner对Clark低声说到。  
“别怕Conner。”Clark宽慰到。脚步声越来越近，Conner浑身的肌肉都紧绷起来，“爸爸！”他小声催促道。  
“没事的Conner。”Clark奋力的冲刺着，饱满的阴囊击打着Conner的臀部，交合处发出啧啧的水声。高跟鞋击打地面所发出的撞击声已经近在咫尺，听在Conner的耳中就像为什么东西唱起的丧歌。  
“Clark?不在吗？”Lois扫视了一眼狭小的办公室。  
“爸爸。”Conner小声的啜泣着，Clark心疼的抱紧了他。  
“别哭Conner，你看。”  
Conner朝下方看去，只见晚上的大都会笼罩一片五彩斑斓之中。  
“我……我们在飞！”Conner的声音里满是喜悦和惊奇。  
“我们还可以飞得更高。”Clark微笑着补充到。  
“可以吗？”Conner惊喜的看着Clark,被泪水浸润过的蓝眼睛闪闪发亮，像藏着满天星辰，Clark不由得想起肯萨斯的星空。  
“当然。”他们朝更上方飞去，没过多久Conner感觉到周边一阵湿意。他用红外视线朝四周看去，发现他们正被一团淡蓝色的雾气包围着。  
“这就是云Conner，如果在白天来这的话你会看见各种的白色。”Clark的声音里满是骄傲和自豪。  
Conner朝Clark的方向看去，只见一片炫目的红，炙热耀眼像是火焰，不，是太阳的颜色，几乎灼痛了Conner的视网膜，他闭上眼，可那耀眼的红依然黏连在他的眼球上，灼痛着Conner的神经，这奇异的痛感一直传达到他的大脑。  
“Conner？你怎么了？！”他听到Clark紧张的声音，他睁开眼，直视那片火焰。  
“爸爸。”Conner抓着Clark的袖子，微笑着吻了上去。


End file.
